


Karasuno is Growing Up

by veenadaiya



Series: Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, ENNOSHITA AND KAGEYAMA ARE CAPTAINS, F/M, Kageyama is still a dick, Tumblr Prompts, Why did I make them leave, YEENAHA KAGS IS CAPTAIN, hinata is same, new first years, noya is same, tanaka is same, third years left, tsuki is nicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third years have left. Everyone getting over their departure New year. All the first years that are now second years have to be leaders now and teach the newbies. Same old fun and games with new members and new personalities.</p><p> </p><p>Just from some tumblr prompts I threw into one big fic. All the Karasuno fam is growing up *tears* so yeah just a one shot of them getting over the third years leaving and stuff like tha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno is Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I had some tumblr prompts that I threw together and stuff like that. I wasn't planning on making this more than 1 chapter but if it gets enough comments saying more, I'll possibly do it...  
> All the Karasuno fam is growing up *tears* so yeah just a one shot of them getting over the third years leaving and stuff like that.

     They were all second years now. Except Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. But Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi were all big and strong second years. All of them were sad to see their previous leaders go. It was a sad time for all of them as they saw them leave their car then to their college that they entered into. Of course, if they did. Asahi didn't. But he did move to the US since he loved to travel. That's besides the point.

     It was Dachi's honor to award the title of Captain to either a second year or a third year. The only candidates he had in mind were Tanaka, Ennoshita and oddly enough, Kageyama. It was a long shot with the last one but he believed in Kageyama. Dachi had Suga weigh in on the decision and gave him the advice of making them both captains.

     Dachi told them all in a group meeting. The last group meeting which Tanaka actually had been late to. Nishinoya gave him loads of shit for that. Late for the last meeting? Tsk tsk Tanaka. When the words were said, Hinata jumped with joy for Kageyama. He wasn't a tad bit upset that he wasn't a candidate for captain. It didn't fit him. Kageyama was already surprised enough that even he was chosen. Ennoshita partly saw it coming. To be captain. Not Co-captain. But he didn't mind. To be complelty honest, he liked Kageyama even though sometimes he was a dick.

     So Kageyama and Ennoshita were co-captains, Ennoshita receiving the #1 jersey since he was a third year and Kageyama remaining #9 for Hinatas enjoyment. When in matches, decision making though, both would go up or make the final decision. It would work well. The two worked well together believe it or not.

     Now a lot was happening at the start of their second year. There were three new first years the second and third years had to coach and teach and make an impression on. Yachi was now a manager all by herself with no help from trusty and the get-shit-done type Kiyoko was. There was something else though that made Yachi better than Kiyoko. She actually talked to the boys and didn't ignore them.

     Speaking of Kiyoko, Noya and Takana were both balling their eyes out when she left but! she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The two love struck boys passed out for a good two hours. Luckily, she stayed so she could give them a proper goodbye. Which, they carried out respectfully and seriously.

     When the first years came in, Tsukishima could almost immediately tell who was going to be annoying, who was going to be coachable and who was going to be tolerable. Of course there were more factors but those were just a few.

     One first years name was Akihiro or Aki for short. He was about medium height and was great at offense and serving. Wasn't particularly fast but had a great build for his age. He might not have known it yet but Ennoshita felt like he'd be a great ace. Another first years name was Katsu. Katsu was a shorter fellow but not as short as Hinata or Noya (and they even grew in the summer). Katsu was a fast sprinter but rather timid. A smart kid who could "strategize" and was a pinch server as the other first year had said.

     That other first years name was Noboru. Noboru was a tall guy. About the same height as Kageyama was. Noboru and Katsu had some together has best friends. Noboru announced himself as "the best receiver in Japan" as Noya scoffed. Little to full of himself. Like a mini Kageyama.  
Just from the threes introductions, Tsuki could tell that Katsu would be a coachable, Aki would be a smart ass and Noboru would love to play but often get off track. Tsuki didn't like any of those. But maybe he was wrong. Except Katsu. Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya though thought Noboru was the greatest. The four talked the whole first day about volleyball, girls, or television shows. Tsukishima tried talking with Katsu the most. Aki kind of just went off by himself and worked on spiking against the wall.

     "Is spiking your favorite?" Kageyama, out of his comfort zone, went up and asked Aki.

     "Ah, not really. My friends say that I should become an ace because of my build though. I love to serve. What do you play?"

     "Setter. The whole team is gonna introduce themselves a bit later though and show you guys a few things that goes against the old name 'Flightless Crows'." Kageyama smiled at the kid which...wasn't rather handsome.

     "Hey Katsu! I heard you can strategize--" Tsuki began.

     "Yeah! I also heard you're a great pinch server!" Yamaguchi interrupted. Katsu nodded slowly in reply.

     "Y-yes. I'm not great at spiking or setting," Katsu spoke quietly.

     "Ahh that's not bad! We are here to help you out with those things remember. Not to scare you or make you worse. Plus you can't be good at everything unlike scary Kageyama," Yamaguchi told the timid first year. He smiled.

     Hinata saw right through Noboru. Inside, this kid was quiet and shy. On the outside, he covered up his shyness with sudden outbursts and bragging about dumb shit. Kageyama saw through it too.

     "So Noboru, you're a good receiver?"

     "You bet! I hope to become an official libero. Maybe not this year but next."

     "Yes! Plus it's good to keep hoping and practicing because ya never know if our libero will get suspended (again) or injured-"

     Hinata's words were stopped by Ennoshita bellowing to meet in the middle.  
\---------

     "Alright! So we are all gonna start off by introducing US! You've introduced yourselves but we haven't introduced ourselves! I am Ennoshita, a wing spiker."

     "I'm Narita, a middle blocker."

     "I'm Kinoshita, a wing spiker."

     The three all said there's with such monotone voices, Tanaka knew he had to step it up!

     "I am Tanaka! You will call me your senpai! I am a wind spiker in this joint!" His toothy grin along with it.

     "My names Nishinoya and am the best libero in my book. I like the ladies! And I have a special move-"

     "Show us later, Noya," Ennoshita complained.

     "I'm Tsukishima. A middle blocker and sometimes a spiker."

     "I'm Yamaguchi. Middle blocker and a pinch server," he told them and winked a bit at Katsu.

     "My name's Kageyama and I'm the official setter," he said in a really low voice but that's how it normally is anyway, only the first years noticed.

     "And lastly! I'm Hinata! Middle blocker and decoy!"  
Everyone's eyes looked the same when Hinata said he was a middle blocker.

      _'That shorty? No way!'_ was what everyone looked like. No one even bothered to explain right now.

     "We also then have our marvelous manager, Yachi. Our coach isn't here right now but he should he tomorrow!" Yachi said hello to them all with a smile and a wave. She was busy printing posters and handing out forms for what the players jackets want to say. It was recommended that they just say their name but Tanaka usually went against it, and ordered two. One with his actual name and one with some dumb name like 'Ball Lover' with a winky face emoji.

     Ennoshita then told them all that they were to watch some examples of plays that the particular team was good at or unique assets they had. The team started with Yamaguchi's spot on float serve. The first years eyes were in awe of their senpai. Yamaguchi was slightly uncomfortable with all the eyes.

     Narita brought out a television screen.

     "It's my time ya idiots!" Noya yelled into the screen and played two of his favorite moments. One being when he got the ball up with his shoe and when he avoided Oikawa's serve.

     "You avoided his signature serve! No way!" Noboru shouted.

     "Yes! Now bow to me peasants!" Noya laughed as they did what he said.

     Kageyama then went to one side of the court and Noya went to the other. Kageyama was too serious and it was only the first day.

     "Please watch my serve and his receive."

     Kageyama hit the ball with a jump serve much stronger than ever before that Noya received with much grace. Some slacked off during the summer *cough cough* Tanaka *cough* for a month or so. Kageyama worked harder with Hinata.

     "YEAHHH KAGEYAMA!" Hinata cheered on.

     "Now. The duos turn."  
\----------------

     "Karasuno is probably most famously known for our duo, Kageyama and Hinata. Their killer quicks are what make us so amazing on offense," Ennoshita explained, "please demonstrate. And do it a few times. Running from other sides of the court and setting different ways and all of it please."

     The two did as they were told. Starting with just a simple one, the first years seemed to already be amazing of how fast it went. They then did one where Hinata ran to one side and sprinted to the other where Kageyama back set it to him. More glory.

     The duo did one last one where Hinata ran back and forth then back and Kageyama set from the back of the court. The first years were in great awe of their amazing senpais.

     "We will be using all of your greatest assets in helping us win against other silly teams," Tanaka exclaimed happily with a sinister grin.

     "We are gonna break now. Go find a player or two you feel you can bond with and learn from."

     Katsu went over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, Noboru went to Tanaka and Noya, while Aki went to the quick duo. What all the second and third years could tell is that these recruits wanted to play, loved the game, would give it their all everyday. Every practice.

This was gonna be a fun year.

\--------------------------------------------------------

     Yachi was running around everywhere gathering water bottles and filling them back up, trying to find new players and new managers to help her. She stayed up extra late every night making posters, banners, etc for the team. If she wasn't doing that, she was helping Hinata with his homework. Boy, was he bad at English.  
      It didn't feel like a chore to her though. It was fun doing things for her team and chatting with the crazy and wild boys. Sometimes it was very awkward but other times, she felt like one of them.  
Tsukishima liked the Kastu kid. He was shy and quiet but had an exhilarating personality that intrigued him. Yamaguchi liked him for similar reasons too. Yama had Katsu demonstrate his float serve that almost made it over the net but not quiet. But it did impress Yamaguchi. He gave him a few tips just like his old tutor told him and gave him encouraging words like Dachi did for them all the time.

     "Hey Katsu. You say you're good at strategizing. I want you to watch one of our games and tell us what we could've done differently. Can you do that?"

     Katsu just nodded. Getting these new recruits involved and busy was a good thing. Tsuki was acting much kinder than he normally ever ever would. But maybe that's because he was simply maturing. It was hard to tell.

     "Tanaka is gonna serve to you and you'll receive everyone of them. Got it?"  
Noboru nodded and was ready.

     The first five serves he received with ease but then Tanaka started serving them in different areas of the court and that's when Noboru started to screw up. Noya laughed a bit but stopped knowing it'd be embarrassing for the poor kid.

     "Remember, use your waist and shoulders! And don't be afraid to roll on the ground!"  
Noboru them listened easily and dove for a serve and it went up nicely.

     "NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Noya yelled loudly and instructed Noboru to step back a bit.

     "Serve me a nice one, Tanaka!"

     The serve came.

     "ROLLING....THUNDERRR...KICKKK"

     And Noboru proceeded to laugh at his senpai.

     "So Noboru, remember. Don't me afraid to dive for the ball. Get dirty! You're doing better than I though you would be," Tanaka told the kid as he walked over. Noboru was very proud of himself even though he messed up a bunch. It was only the first day.

     "Noboru. You're a great receiver but...your height. It'd be better used in the front as a blocker. And I think you know that-"

     "Noya-san! Easy!" Tanaka hissed out.

     "You can continue as a libero but you'll never be in the front where we'll need you the most there. BUT! What I think you'd be best at is Defense Specialist. Our old captain had the same job and he was amazing at it! You're in the front but also mainly in the back!"  
Noboru was a bit sad but started to smile again at the last part Noya had told him.

     "Thanks Senpais. I think I'm gonna have a lotta fun here."

     "I wanna learn how to spike like you can, Hinata," Aki told the the quick duo.

     "No. Right now we are gonna work on your serving. Jump serve, now," Kageyama ordered.

     "Kageyama, relax," Hinata told him quietly.

     Aki slugged over and picked up a volleyball and slammed the serve down over the net.

     "Not bad. If you jumped a bit higher, you'd be able to control it more."

     Aki nodded in response. Kageyama had Aki serve a few more times to really see his skills and was actually proud of the kid. These three recruits are really good for their first day. After Kageyama was content they continued.

     "Back to the spike. We need an ace and if you can spike well, we might let you have the title."  
Kageyama could hardly believe Hinata was just handing down the title of ace to some first year. Could it be Hinata actually warmed up to the idea of being a decoy now? It must be!

     "Kageyama will set it. You spike it. Simple enough. And Kageyama..." Hinata gave his friend a look that they both knew what it meant: to be nice with the set.  
The ball went up and into Kageyamas hands. He set it nice and gentle to the first year. On his first try, the spike went straight into the net.

     "Jump higher!"

     Again.

     "Run faster!" 

     Again.

     "Jump I said! Jump!"

     Finally after yelling and screaming, the ball went up and over the net, with actually a lot of unexpected speed and force. The kid was strong but just slow.

     "Good. If you listen to what I say, you'll be our ace."

     Kageyama left the gym with his signature look, glare, sneer, his face that looked like he thought he was better that everyone. Hinata loved that face though.

     "Hey, Aki! Kageyama can be really intense and a dick sometimes but just bare with him, alright?

     "He's a good guy," Hinata said with a wide smile and his toothy grin.

     "Just wait for Coach Ukai. He's fun but brutal."  
\------------

     At the end of the first day with the first years, all of them realized there old friends were gone. Suga, Dachi, and Asahi and Kiyoko. It was very upsetting. For all of them. It felt like they died. Noya was devastated about Asahi not coming back. But also at the end of the day, they knew, it was a new year and they had some ass to kick. Ass to kick as the so called "Flightless Crows." Karasuno would 'Take to the Skies'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
